


Skinny Love

by Gilded_Pleasure



Series: Good Intentions [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 100-word Drabbles, Because Papyri Have Anxiety N Shit, Drabble Therapy Round 2: DRABBABBLER, Each Chapter Based Off a Domestic Fluff Prompt Except Uhh, Everyone Needs A Hug, My Weird Take On Underfell Collars, Other, Same Deal As Short And Sweet, Sometimes Less Fluffy, Spicyhoney - Freeform, because Papyri are also Extra, i must admit there will be overflow, it skips around, linear time is overrated, little relationship snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilded_Pleasure/pseuds/Gilded_Pleasure
Summary: Exactly 100-word drabbles about Stretch and Edge being somehow Great and Terrible at Relationship....simultaneously.Please enjoy these Fluffersmutter-N-Angst hors d'oeuvres.There will be 30 of them, each based off a prompt from a list.
Relationships: Papyrus(Underswap)/Papyrus(Underfell), Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Spicyhoney
Series: Good Intentions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844599
Comments: 336
Kudos: 80





	1. Waking Up Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompts I'm using are from this "[30 Days of Domestic Fluff](https://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/post/130275833173/30-days-of-domestic-fluff)" list; the prompts are the chapter titles.

The attack comes, as always, when Edge closes his sockets to endure the one full night of sleep he gets a week. A barely-there brush on his shoulder and he’s already up, bone attacks pinning—

Oh shit, _it’s Stretch_ _—_

To the wall.

Edge pulls the deathblow just in time. Razorpoint constructs skewer paper cups in place, coffee dripping down on his lover’s fragile skull.

“I TOLD YOU TO NEVER, _EVER_ DO THAT!!! NEVER!! _NEVER_ DO THAT!!”

Stretch is crying too hard to reply, but Edge is relieved anyways. No, he’s _grateful_.

At least Stretch is alive to cry about it.


	2. Morning Routine

“Morning, Love...”

Sounds almost like Edge’s secret indoor voice, that he only uses when they’re alone together. Stretch clings to sleep, wants this dream to last as long as possible. He cleaves to the furry scent of honey, the rich tang of coffee. Edge claims mugs are “VULGAR,” serves hot drinks in sets of delicate china cups.

Stretch clutches the dream, quivering with longing.

There would be three of them.

Edge’s face would light up with _that look_.

Stretch sucks in a waking breath, gripping the collar around his neck.

He opens his sockets, and all his dreams come true.


	3. Doing Laundry

“AND HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET THE EXTINGUISHER FOAM _INSIDE_ THE POCKETS, PRECISELY?”

Stretch hums evasively. “might’ve got a lil carried away.” He hands Edge the lightly singed hoodie, saunters closer and finishes stripping. “...for science. all’s fair in love and science, right?”

“OH. WELL. IF IT’S FOR _SCIENCE._ MYSELF, I’VE ALWAYS WONDERED IF WHAT THEY SAY ABOUT UNBALANCED LOADS IS TRUE.” He’d expected Edge to be annoyed, but he seems almost--

Stretch squawks as he’s swept up onto the washer, gloved hands mercilessly pinning his hips.

“FOR SCIENCE,” Edge purrs against his skull, then hits the spin cycle.


	4. Night In

Stretch barely dares to breathe. Edge trembles and makes a soft huffing noise. He’s fallen unprecedentedly asleep during a commercial break right on top of Stretch, sleep-softened face tucked against the collar.

Years of wearing it, and yet this has never happened. Edge usually won’t even let him be in the same room when he sleeps, for good reason. It’s probably dangerous, and it melts his heart anyhow. He feels like the singular hoard-item of a slumbering dragon.

It takes a good 15 minutes free his phone, but Stretch cancels their reservation over text.

There’s nowhere else he’d rather be.


	5. Nighttime Routine

Edge grimaces tightly, succumbs to Stretch’s insistently circling fingers with a cry. It what Edge needs before they can do what Stretch needs. Stretch pushes inside, gaze steady on that scarred scowl as he starts busily melting it.

Stretch has seen plenty of people in their pleasure. He’s never seen anything like what always happens now. Edge’s sockets open, crimson points blurred with something Stretch isn’t sure other people even _can_ feel. Edge peaks again when Stretch does, but this _look_ is what Stretch needs.

Edge leaves immediately afterward, just like always.

Stretch lights another cigarette wrapped in cooling sheets.


	6. Shopping (For Needs)

“whaaaat? come on, we _absolutely_ need this one.”

Edge lifts a browbone at the oblong vegetable his mate is brandishing like a dildo.

“it’s a _hairy carrot_! what’s not to love?”

“I DON’T THINK YOU’LL-”

“ohhhh, i get it,” Stretch says, those sleepy sockets narrowing provocatively. “ _you_ don’t know what it is.”

Edge stiffens, snatches it away. “IT’S _SALSIFY_ , NOT A HAIRY CARROT, AND FURTHERMORE...”

Ten hours later, Edge watches Stretch hiding a coin of expertly prepared salsify under his napkin.

Edge smirks and traps those evasive eyelights with his.

“IT'S ALSO CALLED 'PURPLE GOAT-OYSTER'.”

“tastes like it,” Stretch snorts.


	7. Exercising

Edge, gaping in disbelief, looks _up_ at a Sans for the first time since childhood.

“MWEH HEH HEH!” Blue chuckles. “IT’S OKAY, POINTY-PAPPY! DEFEAT IS MERELY FUEL FOR A FUTURE VICTORY!!”

Humiliation finally devours Edge’s shock when Blue sees a trickle of torn magic and rushes forward to heal him, clucking apologetically. He flushes recalling his braggadocio, Blue’s trouncing mere foreplay to the uppance Edge has coming courtesy of Stretch’s stiletto tongue.

When he finally finds the courage to look over…

Stretch snores obliviously in the lawn chair, cigarette smoldering in sod.

Edge’s shame vanishes, serrated laughter making Blue flinch.


	8. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Edge _runs_ upstairs, Stretch still calling desperately.

Then he stops dead, his strategy-eyes assessing the situation instantly. It’s what he was trained for, after all.

“OH NO, LOVE! YOU…DIDN’T POWDER THEM?”

“what?” Stretch’s eyelights shrink. “you have to _powder_ them?”

“WELL...YOUR LEGS, ACTUALLY.” He makes a throatclearing noise. “BEFORE YOU PUT THEM ON. I…USE CORNSTARCH.”

“how the fuck—we don’t even have skin!!”

Edge blushes.

“THEY’RE _VERY_ TIGHT PANTS.”

Stretch looks like he might cry. Edge takes a deep, bracing breath. He lets it out, the grief flowing through him.

Then he goes and gets the scissors.


	9. Nursing The Sick One

Stretch waves his skinny hands at his mouth, eyes streaming.

“ith thith even _thafe_ to feed a thick perthon??”

“wassat, honeypot? you wanna recipe?” Red slurs smugly from the stepstool, stirring his cauldron like the wicked little witch he is. “sorry, issa family secret.” Stretch wonders why he stares at Stretch’s chin sidelong, but the mouth-bonfire distracts him.

Red gives him the soup. Stretch, bracing himself, lets it proceed him into the room.

Instead of thrown constructs, he hears, “Nn...Nyeh?”

Edge sounds like a little kid, and Stretch's heart crumples.

“got your soup,” he whispers.

Edge lets him in.


	10. Hair

Edge rolls his eyes at “the skeleton crew” as they rummage through the improv trunk leftovers ‘Russy brought over. Sans and Red are hosting this farce, so of course Edge’s brother is couchbound and spreadeagled in a frothy pink flower-girl’s gown, grinning around his revolting cigar. He takes it out to kiss the crown of Sans’s skull in front of him with appalling frequency.

“saved ya something.”

Scratchy weight plops on his skull. Stretch forces a handmirror on him before he can snatch it off. His hand lifts for admiring stroking despite him.

The glossy black bob suits him perfectly.


	11. Coffee and/or Tea

“WHAT, PRECISELY, ARE YOUR INTENTIONS TOWARD PAPYRUS?”

Edge blinks down at the lovely service, then back up at the insolent fairy-imp responsible for it. Blue continues before Edge can gather his swirling thoughts.

“YOU SEE, I CAN’T HELP BUT WONDER...” That innocent grin sharpens dangerously, reminds him of his own brother. “...IF _YOU’RE_ THE REASON HE WAS CRYING AND SMOKING IN THE HOUSE LAST NIGHT!!”

Stretch shuffles yawning into the kitchenette, stops and weaves.

“sans….” He blinks his sockets slowly. “...are you gonna beat up my boyfriend?”

Blue clasps his hands together becomingly, starry-eyed as he wiggles in anticipation.

“YES!!”


	12. Cooking Together

“THAT’S SO LAZY!” Edge scoffs as Stretch closes the rice cooker. “YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE TO WATCH IT!”

“i know,” Stretch replies smugly.

Turns out the work comes later. Stretch demonstrates how to shape the sticky rice with wet hands. Edge cuts the nori into increasingly complex shapes, using contrasting furikake and razor-cut vegetables to make doll-like creations pressed into sealed containers.

Two months later, Edge’s bento instagram has over 40k followers.

Two years later, he feeds Stretch plain shiso onigiri in bed.

“i love your balls the best,” Stretch snickers. Edge blushes just as hard as the first time.


	13. Washing Dishes

“you know i love you, riiight?”

Edge can’t meet his eyes, just nods jerkily at the floor.

“and you _know_ i care about what’s important to you, _within reason_.”

Another nod.

Stretch takes a deep breath, squeezes Edge’s shoulders bracingly where he restrains him from righting the atrocities before him.

“we _agreed_ on this, baby. you _can’t_ watch me loading the dishwasher.”

“BUT--!”

There are mugs on the _bottom shelf_. The bowls are BACKWARDS. It’s excruciating.

“go back to your book, and let me do my thing. they still get clean my way.”

Edge flees obediently, tears in his sockets.


	14. Homework and/or Job Work

Edge turns pages, listening to Stretch’s breathing. It tenses when he meets a tensor that doesn’t add up, gushes out satisfied when he _makes_ it work. A lovely soundtrack as Edge fills his mind with situations, context, and facts to simmer slowly into a solution.

Stretch isn’t as easily frustrated as he used to be, and Edge isn’t as unyielding. Decades have worn smooth the sharp places they used to grate.

Edge stands, more punctual than ever, joints creaking and popping.

“Bedtime, honeypie,” he says in the soft voice Stretch loves. It comes out much easier than it used to.


	15. Family Visits

Edge isn’t sure how long he’s been sitting in this chair when his brother decides to visit.

“HE HATES ME,” he drones dully. “HE LEFT.”

Again.

Red’s low hiss is inevitable and justified, but Edge still flinches when scarred claws grab his jaw, tilting his face up. Edge’s eyes stay on the floor.

“how long?”

Edge doesn’t answer.

Maybe two days before whenever he started sitting.

Red drags him through a shortcut; the next thing he knows they’re laying down, Edge’s head on his brother’s shoulder. He’s already got the book out.

Edge is asleep before the first sentence ends.


	16. Trying Something New

“— _NYEH_!?”

Stretch’s prancing fingers make Edge tense and jerk away. Somehow, it isn’t...unpleasant.

“did that hurt?”

“NO…”

There it is: that mad-scientist look that Edge has never once managed to resist. Stretch’s delight at confirming his hypothesis makes Edge shiver.

“you’re _ticklish_?” Stretch breathes.

Edge has no clue. No one’s ever _tried_. Suddenly Edge is squirming for Stretch’s fingers in a new way, his own strange laughter surprising him. For some reason…

He _loves_ this.

Stretch keeps going til Edge is breathless and wrecked. Edge can’t find Stretch’s ticklish spots, but he ensures Stretch wriggles loudly under him nevertheless.


	17. Kisses

Stretch’s kissing skill tricks Edge’s body into Edge’s least favorite configuration. He conceals disappointment; their first time doesn’t _have_ to be their best.

Instead of what Edge expected, Stretch _keeps_ kissing: mouth, ribs, femurs…everything between them. Kisses until an unprecedented peak unhinges Edge, leaves him begging for more. Stretch provides it so enthusiastically, Edge’s sockets open to see if this is real. Stretch wails into him, Edge shudders apart.

When he tries to return the favor, Stretch won’t even let him look.

Heartbroken and ashamed, Edge flees.

It takes Stretch five years to admit he’d finished in his pants.


	18. Hugs

Stretch flinches upstairs as the front door opens. Each creaky step scalds the guilt burning his soul. He knows what Edge is seeing and doing, reassembling the story of a failed day from Stretch’s leavings. Dirty dishes, unfolded laundry, books on the floor. The broken laptop that started the spiral.

Stretch tenses when the bedroom door opens, wafting the scent of places not-home toward the tiny bit of his face uncovered by the blanket. But Edge…doesn’t say anything. There’s rustling as he changes; Edge slides into bed Big Spoon style.

No words.

Just a hug that lasts all night.


	19. Forgetting Something

“i’m serious!! it’s superlative!”

Stretch keeps talking it up. So what if he also did that the entire time in the store, as well as the car ride each way. It’s that good.

“you’ll _never_ guess what it is!”

Edge loves cooking, but he’s highbrow. This is made of the finest, _cheapest_ ingredients, especially….

Oh no.

“babe,” he whispers. He doesn’t dare look at Edge. “i forgot the-”

A bag of powdered sugar thuds down in front of him.

Stretch’s head jerks up accusingly.

Edge blushes.

“I KNOW HOW TO MAKE FUDGE IN THE MICROWAVE-” he coughs delicately, “-AS WELL.”


	20. A Heated Argument

“IT WAS _WORDPLAY_!! NOT A PUN!”

“It’s a pun!! c’mon, admit it. you-”

“FILTH, LIES AND SLANDER!! IT WAS AT _MOST_...A MALAPROPISM.”

“a puuuun….”

“A SPOONERISM!”

“p-p-pun…..”

“A CLEVER AND WITTY RETORT FROM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!!”

“babe.”

Edge huffs, mildly vibrating. The Lazy And Temporarily Overdressed Papyrus decides to climb right on top of him, both still in their starchy party clothes, but Edge remains stiff as a board. Eventually Stretch just clonks their faces together. Edge sighs.

“babe.”

“NYES?”

“didja mean it?”

Edge sighs twice as laboriously.

“YES. YOU ARE, IN FACT, A _VERY_ CUNNING LINGUIST.”


	21. Road Trips

Edge eventually looks up, and Sans is there. Sans and his _hunches_.

“why don’tcha just _tell_ him?” Sans rasps. “let him touch it? he’ll know.”

Sans gasps; Edge’s hand isn’t empty when it comes out of his pocket. Edge fondles leather, considering.

“I AM NOT MY BROTHER.” He glances at Sans’s throat. “HOW LONG DID _H_ _IS_ TAKE, HMM? MAYBE THREE MONTHS?” Edge rubs the collar with his thumb, looks down over the...edge. Hilarious.

He’s not sure which failure he should send over, himself or the collar.

He’s been trying for two years, and Stretch doesn’t even _want_ it.


	22. Picnics

“I HATE YOU SO!! FUCKING!! MUCH!!”

Stretch shifts, wincing. Coccyges and tree branches aren’t comfortable bedfellows.

“baby, it’s a _bear_. it doesn’t care.”

“I DON’T CARE _EITHER_!!” Edge screams, near tears. Stretch is impressed; the bear slaps apart another basket. “THAT’S IT,” Edge hisses, and only Stretch’s reflexes keep him from falling out of the tree yanking his phone out of those ruinously tight pants. “I’M CALLING MY BROTHER ON YOU!!” he bellows hysterically. “HE’LL _KILL_ YOU!!”

“no, he won’t.”

Stretch winces again as Edge’s maximum volume bounces off a few nearby mountains.

“I SPENT _SIXTEEN HOURS_ MAKING THOSE SANDWICHES!!”


	23. Double Date

Edge stares at the sad, squishy remains of his once-fierce elder brother.

Sans wedges his girthy dome between the table and Red, mouth side up. Red feeds him, ceaselessly insulting Sans while doing exactly what he wants. Edge scoffs.

Then something pokes him in the maxilla.

“c’mon baby bird,” Stretch teases, brandishing his weapon. “open wide for the choo choo...”

Well. If it’s a _competition_.

Edge savors Stretch’s flicker of surprise, and his blush when Edge makes a lascivious, tonguebending show of eating the proffered tidbit.

“gross,” Sans and Red say in unison.

Edge smirks proudly.

Papyri 1, Sanses 0.


	24. Shopping (For Fun)

The way Stretch eyes the burgundy candle he’d gifted Edge makes him realize he _already_ should have been suspicious. He lights it working on his side gig blacksmiths puzzles as he waits for the bang, fart smell or color change.

No.

Instead, he glances over at about an hour, a grin splitting his skull to match the metal one emerging from melting wax.

It takes a while, but soon he has a metal puzzle to go with his nude metal skeleton freshly freed from candle prison.

Snickering, he immediately consults the internet to find its appropriately colored twin for Blue.


	25. Keeping Plants

Edge smiles at Blue, shuts the door. Blue waves cheerily without looking away from the movie, his unconscious brother clinging to him like a stuffed toy. Edge joins them. A surprised laugh blurts out of Blue, seeing the plant ‘Russy gave Edge. He sits without escaping Stretch’s grasp.

“DO YOU THINK HE _KNOWS_ IT LOOKS LIKE A BUTT?” Edge chuckles. “HE’S GIVING THEM TO EVERYONE.”

Blue scoffs. “YOU’VE MET HIM!” Neither lower their voice. Stretch rests easier when he can hear them. “OF _COURSE_ HE KNOWS.”

Blue smirks.

“BESIDES, IT LOOKS WAY MORE LIKE A _CUNT_!!”

Stretch finally wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Lithops!!](https://succulentsbox.com/blogs/blog/how-to-care-for-lithops)


	26. Doctor Visits

Blue exhales quietly.

“He doesn’t let _anyone_ go in with him. Don’t be upset.”

Edge is upset.

He doesn’t understand why the same condition that causes the Sanses’ low HP could affect Stretch so differently.

“It’s because he’s bigger,” Blue offers short and quiet. He has it too, but Blue doesn’t need these treatments. “He’ll sleep for about a week. Longer than ten days, and we’ll bring him back.”

“But why did he never _tell_ me?” Edge asks helplessly.

Blue stares at him with a Judge’s eyes.

“Because he’s Papyrus.”

Edge blushes at the floor for a silent hour, chastened.


	27. Pets

Stretch doesn’t realize he’s been staring at the rulebreaking lady with her dog in the store until Edge’s harsh voice scalds him.

“IF YOU WANT A PET SO BADLY, WHY NOT _GET_ ONE?” He’s scowling between two boxes of pasta as if they’re trying to trick him. “YOU’RE SO _INDECISIVE_.”

“can’t get a pet if i _am_ one,” he hisses. Edge’s baffled stare infuriates him further. “that’s what you want, right? yanking me around by the _collar_?”

He hears noodles break as the box falls, then heels clacking rapidly away.

“drama queen!!!!”

His voice cracks, but Edge is already gone.


	28. Vacation

“this’s a _honey_ moon, right?”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Edge scoffs, scowling at the moon Stretch points to before yanking him into a romantic balcony hug. “Maybe a little,” he purrs into sensitive vertebrae. It’s quiet for a while.

“I n-never liked it this way,” Edge whispers later, “only with you...”

Stretch can’t wait, hearing that. But he waits anyways. Edge’s sockets open, and Stretch can’t bear it.

“what do you _see_?”

Edge pulls Stretch’s palm to his face and hides. Stretch doesn’t stop, but he waits anyways.

“You!” Edge sobs eventually. “Only you!”

Turns out words hit as sweet as looks.


	29. House Cleaning

“why are you in our house, red?”

He doesn’t even stop scratching his ass, much less removing tupperwares from the fridge.

“my fuckface _brother_ tossed all my goddamn _food_ again,” he grumbles. Stretch stifles a sigh; Edge had confessed that mold may have been sentient.

“red...”

Edge’s brother swings around, already roaring “ _don’t_ you fuckin’-”

Red cuts off, literally staggering.

He disappears.

Stretch gets about half the containers back in the fridge before his hand flies to his throat, fondling fresh leather. Shit. If Edge didn’t _tell_ him…

An hour later, Stretch gets a text.

It’s a recipe for soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059227/chapters/58555525))


	30. I Love You's

“i want it,” Stretch whispers hesitantly. “the collar? if you still...”

He anticipated many reactions. Edge collapsing in tears is not one of them. He’s never seen Edge cry before.

“shit….baby, i’m so fucking _sorry_ , i was horrible, i didn’t _want_ to underst-”

“N-NO...”

Soul trembling, Stretch lets Edge weep into his shoulder. Then he gapes as Edge suddenly produces it with shaking fingers.

“I C-CAN’T _FINISH_ IT ON MY _OWN_ ,” he hiccups, scarred features crumpled with emotion. “WILL YOU HELP ME?”

Stretch touches leather, shocked to realize Edge has never seen _him_ cry before either.

He finally understands.


	31. Bonus: Ideals

Impossibly long phalanges weave together, combining their hopes and dreams. It’s more than who they are, it’s who they _aspire_ to be. To give themselves the best of each other, they have to _try_.

It works.

Sex is something they’ve been good at for a while, but Edge stays afterwards, and Stretch doesn’t say anything mean. Their actions combine into a tender new growth. They listen and speak, awestruck that they created something together that finally worked. They just had to be brave.

In that moment, they believe they can accomplish anything.

That moment lasts the rest of their lives.


	32. Coda: A Growing Family

After years of learning to listen _,_ Edge overhears a secret whisper meant for a dog’s ears.

“i want to, of course,” he’s saying under the bustling cacophony of the latest pet shop Stretch dragged him into ‘just to look.’ “i’m just no good at taking care of anything. i’m such a sleepyhead...i’ll forget...”

The light tone sits over an abyss of thick, sincere grief.

A few months and many researches later, Stretch stops dead when he walks in the door.

“THIS IS MY NEW DOG, GRACIE,” Edge says nervously.

Stretch brings his lithops, Cunt, to welcome their new sister.


End file.
